Minor Characters (Safe Havens)
Philip Quinn |status=POW |era= * * |biography= |personality= }} Oliver Graham |status=Deceased (Died as an test subject) |era= * * |biography= Born in on the colony of to two blue-collar workers for one of the hotels in , Oliver Graham saw the life of a service worker as distasteful, wishing for something to get him off and net him glory against the . After witnessing a unit of in on their way off-planet after shore leave, Graham was entranced, and joined the in , and became an in . Stationed aboard the , Graham ended up in an altercation with , which left him heavily injured. Taken off active duty, Graham was placed on security duty on frontier. Embitterment about the events on the , coupled with the lack of any legal action after the death of two fellow in the altercation finally boiled over in , when he joined pilot Philip Quinn's defection. Making his way to with Quinn, the two parted ways for a time in , when Graham joined the Victorian Independent State, which was still a guerrilla group. Stationed as an officer of a commando unit on the Agley Airfield, Graham took part in an action against a pro- revolt in early , and commanded forces during the Battle of Hill 239. Captured by the , Graham was inadvertently killed during his interrogation, which led to his death. His, along with the other deaths of POW's, led to a prison riot against the staff that ran the facility. |personality= }} Lyle Zarvox |status=Alive, in penal colony on |era= |biography= Lyle Zarox was born in on the colony of . Working for one of the corporations on the planet helping in building or demolishing underwater resource extraction facilities, Zarox fell in with a group of disaffected workers, and later partook in one uprising against the . With the uprising having failed, Zarox used what money he had left to be smuggled off-planet to . Arriving on the planet, without any money or any contacts, he ventured into the crime ridden sections of the capital of Agley, looking for any he could join, less out of a true love for the cause and more due to the fact he had no choice as a criminal and without any money. Falling in with a unit of the Victorian Independent State, Zarvox rarely took part in combat, instead teaching the how to handle explosives and other skills. In , an encrypted message from arrived, asking for volunteers for an unspecified mission, and that in return, volunteers would be allowed to live out the rest of their days under the protection of the as payment for their services. Seeking a way to live a relatively normal life, Zarvox jumped at the chance, and he, along with nine others, were smuggled off planet to in . Acting as one of the mini submarine commanders for the Terran Wolfpack, his submarine's hull burst after an attack on the UNSC Lily, leading to his capture and imprisonment on . |personality= }} Category:Safe Havens